


You Get Your Way, I Get Mine

by AnthemsReturn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, they get in a fight and have fight resolution sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemsReturn/pseuds/AnthemsReturn
Summary: “So, you’ll agree to my terms if I agree to yours?” She drawled coyly, batting her eyelids as she looked up into his normally bright blue eyes, currently dark and predatory, swirling with lust and power. Her own green eyes were elated, filled with desire and adrenaline at the thoughts of just how dominating this was going to be. The rougher, the better in fight resolution sex, in her opinion.
Relationships: Gerard/Artemis
Kudos: 2





	You Get Your Way, I Get Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Together, They Survive universe. It's just a short pwp. Please enjoy! (;

They always get into spats. The fight itself was unimportant; all anyone learning of it would care about is the resolution, which spiraled in the usual way fights between the two always did. The only detail necessary is that Artemis did not want to go ahead with Gerard's plan, and he gave her her way, so long as she acquiesced to his. 

She jabbed his chest with her fingers accusingly, flaring his anger further. 

He looked down at her hand, nostrils flaring, before he crashed her up against the wall, a knee pressed between her legs as their lips dovetailed with an “oomph” from them both. He nipped her bottom lip and growled. 

“Guess I don’t have a choice then, do I?” He growled. 

She glared at him despite her growing arousal. She grimaced, grounding out, “What choice is that, then?” 

He smirked. “If you’re getting your way, I’m getting mine.” 

Artemis just glared at him, tongue running over the corner of her bottom lip challengingly as Gerard felt his pants tighten in anticipation. 

Suddenly, she pushed off from the wall and slinked against him, going up onto the tips of her toes so she could press herself along the hard line of his chest. The action surprised him, especially when she latched her lips onto his neck and lathed her tongue against his heated skin so he flushed red from his chest up into his hairline and his breathing began to shorten. Thankfully, hers was too. 

His arms latched around her tightly as he pulled her closer, hearing her chuckle breathed against the skin of his collarbone before she bit him softly. In response, his hand went down and groped over her the tight muscles of her but, pushing her hips against his so she could feel his rock hard sex pressing against her. 

“So, you’ll agree to my terms if I agree to yours?” She drawled coyly, batting her eyelids as she looked up into his normally bright blue eyes, currently dark and predatory, swirling with lust and power. Her own green eyes were elated, filled with desire and adrenaline at the thoughts of just how dominating this was going to be. The rougher, the better in fight resolution sex, in her opinion. 

Gerard’s blue-black hair fell into his eyes as he looked down into hers, and he huffed out a breath of air in mimicry of a laugh. “You win. Things will go your way this time, but…” He trailed off as his lips pulled up at the corner in a way that made her fear for her hips. 

“But?” 

He leaned down, bending at the knees to whisper into her ear. “But we won’t be leaving here until I get my fill.” His intentions were already perfectly clear, made more so when he slipped his hand down the back of her jeans and cupped her flesh, squeezing it harshly and drawing a gasp from her lungs. 

She looked up and her pupils were blown wide in anticipation. “Yes.” 

As soon as she uttered the word, Gerard withdrew his hands and grabbed her arm, spinning her around so she was pinned against the cold stone wall with his body, warming her from behind as he slid his hands back down into the front of her pants. She moaned, pressing back against him as he rubbed against her clit, lifting the hood and pressing harshly. 

As the delicious sounds of her growing arousal permeated the air, he nosed her hair and breathed against her neck, moving his hands out of the waistband of her pants and under her shirt to play with her breasts, kneading the plush globes and flicking and tugging her nipples as she keened. 

With that, he moved off her just enough to undo the fly of his jeans and push them and his boxers down enough to free himself, pulling her own bottoms down immediately after. 

She braced her palms against the brick and pushed off from the wall, pressing back against him with a low hum, her voice coming out in a purr of satisfaction when she spoke. “Is there a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” She caught his eye with a smirk, a devilish twinkle in her gaze. 

Gerard pushed her back against the wall as he pulled out his sex, leaning forward to grind against her. His breath slid along her skin, cool and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, nose pressed behind her ear. “Both.” 

Artemis heaved a gasp of air in what would have been a laugh had she the breath to do so as he grasped her chin and turned her head, seeking out her lips in a fervent kiss. Their tongues tangled briefly before fighting for dominance. Artemis put up a good fight that was over too soon, gleefully relinquishing control as he stroked along the roof of her mouth before pulling back, a string of saliva connecting them. 

They both panted for breath. “Lube?” Gerard asked, throat raw with want. 

She shook her head. “Don’t need it.” 

“You sure?” He was sincere, restraining himself from plunging inside her warmth and taking control until he was sure she was ready. 

“Yes, I’m sure! Hurry the fuck up!” Her voice was ragged, patience running thin as desire took hold, flooding her mind with thoughts of the pleasure she was about to receive. 

He used his foot to widen her stance a bit more, slipping her leg between hers to shfit her body, pulling her hips up and back and making sure her hands were stable against the wall before his cockhead sought out her entrance and he slowly pushed inside, the head entering her vagina and stretching the inner walls in the most satisfying way. 

They both gasped as if stung. “Yes! Keep going.” Artemis’s forehead pressed into the wall before she lolled it back against his chest. Gerard began a harsh, rough thrust from the get-go, jolting her body repeatedly as she keened and softly cried out in ecstasy. She’s never very vocal during sex, neither of them are, but he can hear her gasping for breath and feel her pushing back against him with every grind of their hips. 

They were both mostly fully clothed, but he slid one hand up her shirt and into her bra, once again feeling her up as his other hand guided her hips so his dick penetrated her as deeply as possible. 

Gerard felt her clench around him with an audible cry as she orgasmed. His head hovered by hers, mouth against the top of her ear, and he grinned, satisfied to know she’d be coming a few times before he was through. And he didn’t plan on being done after just one round, either. 

He continued to pump into her, rubbing sensuously against her inner walls as he slammed home so hard her head nearly hit the wall. He held back just enough, helping her move with him and angling himself to give them both the most pleasure possible. Their height difference did make things difficult when standing, and he could feel that he wasn’t as deep inside of her as he could be. 

To compensate, he pulled out suddenly, much to her chagrin, and spun her around before lifting her up with an arm under each leg, spreading her further as he once again thrust into her in a solid, fluid motion, causing her to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched keen. 

She blushed bright red and attempted to frown, her muscles rebelling against her as pure pleasure wrote itself across her face. 

“You need to--hah--keep it down, Artemis.” 

“Don’t--! Patro--ohgod--ni~ze me!” 

“Heh. This is my way, remember?” His grin infuriated her, so she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his to distract herself from his arrogance and the intense  _ feeling  _ coursing through her blood. 

In this position, her clit was rubbed constantly by the friction of their writhing bodies, and she fought the urge to squirm from the pleasure overload. She moaned loudly, arching into Gerard's body, fire alight in her veins. 

A dark grunt from above her. Gerard thrust at an animalistic pace, heavy balls pressing tight against her with every thrust, the slap of skin on skin filling the thin air surrounding them. Artemis shuddered, not even able to feel the chill of the midmorning December air with the heat and friction of their bodies writhing against one another against the brick wall she was pressed against. 

Her hand snaked up and she clenched a fist-full of his hair, pulling tightly as she gasped and came for a second time. She clamped down on him in ecstasy, and with the added pressure, in just a handful more thrusts he came, spilling his orgasm out inside of her as they both struggled to force air into their lungs. 

When they were finally coming down from their highs she hummed aimlessly, sweaty, sticky bangs sticking to her forehead. Lovingly, Gerard brushed them aside and pressed his lips to the side of her temple, pulling out of her as a small stream of semen flowed down her thighs. They were both a mess, but at least they'd warmed up some for the trip back to their current living arrangements. 

Quietly and without a word spoken between them, they began to clean themselves up, pulling up clothing and fixing buttons and zippers before lacing hands and opening the door to the outside, leaving the source of their fight, and the resulting mess, behind. 

Artemis chuckled, hand pressing over her lips as she nearly  _ giggled _ . Artemis does a lot of things, but she rarely giggled. 

Gerard slanted her a glance. "What's so funny?" 

She shook her head with a smirk. "Just glad I got my way." Her eyes twitched up to meet his before refixing on the route ahead. "... Twice." 


End file.
